More Than Sex
by Nieryka
Summary: [Slash]Essa estória é fofa, romântica e quente, pessoal, portanto preparem o ventilador e divirtamse!


Título: Mais Que Sexo – More Than Sex

Gênero: Slash/NC-17 (mesmo!!)

Fandom: X-Men Movie

Casal: Scott/Logan

Autora: Assim que descobrir coloco o nome dessa criatura abençoada!

Tradutora Meia-Boca: Nieryka

Nota da Tradutora: Essa estória é fofa, romântica e quente, pessoal, portanto preparem o ventilador e divirtam-se!

**Mais que Sexo**

Logan estava se sentindo excitado como o diabo. Ele sempre sentia isso após o excitamento e o perigo de uma missão. Devia haver algum nome elegante para isso, ou alguma coisa poética como celebração da vida, tanto faz; no momento Logan não se importava.

Ele apenas sabia que isso o deixava pronto para o sexo, e ele amava isso. Diabos, ele amava sexo, de qualquer maneira que ele podia tê-lo. Bem, talvez não qualquer maneira, havia limites que ele jamais cruzava.

Naquele momento ele estava apenas excitado pra caramba e seu corpo o estava provendo com a necessária evidencia e algo precisava ser feito sobre isso. Logo! Ele acendeu a luz e deu uma olhada no alarme do relógio. Quinze para uma da manha, então onde diabos estava Scott? Ele estivera esperando o guri aparecer, como tornara-se habitual, mas sua cama continuava vazia.

Imediatamente após guardar o jato, Scott fora para o escritório do Professor Xavier. Relatórios ou algo assim, mas isso fora há mais que uma hora atrás, e não era como se algo realmente espetacular tivesse acontecido. Apenas uns idiotas tentando causar problemas. Nada que uns sorrisos desagradáveis e suas garras não puderam curar. Estava começando a ficar divertido vê-los fugindo, gritando como pequenos alces.

Nada muito grave a reportar, então onde diabos estava o guri, ele o queria aqui, em sua cama, contorcendo-se sob ele, então ele poderia fodê-lo no próximo dia inteiro, ou na próxima semana inteira.

Com um profundo e frustrado rosnado Logan saltou da cama e pôs a parte de baixo do pijama. Mesmo sabendo que era madrugada, e o quarto de Scott estava apenas do outro lado do corredor, poderia ser embaraçoso ser flagrado nu por um dos guris. Especialmente com aquela ereção proeminente e impossível de esconder.

- É melhor você ter uma boa razão, Cyke. - murmurou ao deixar o quarto.

A pálida luz de uma lua quase cheia brilhava através das janelas do segundo andar da mansão e Logan não teve problema em fazer seu caminho ao longo do corredor. Quando passou pelo quarto das garotas, sua atenção foi atraída por uma série de gemidos, e a forte essência do sexo penetrou suas narinas. Um sorriso feroz se espalhou sobre o rosto de Logan. Parecia que ele não era o único ali que ficava excitado após uma missão.

Ele fechou os olhos e tentou imaginar Jean e Ororo juntas. Longas pernas, pele macia, seios apertados uns contra os outros, cabelo vermelho e branco movendo-se juntos.

Merda! Sua ereção acabava de subir mais uma nota. Ele se apressou para o caminho do quarto de Scott. Era melhor Cyke se preparar, porque ele estava indo pregar o guri na cama e fodê-lo tão forte que ele não ia ser capaz de sentar pelos próximos dias.

Ele não se incomodou em bater, apenas entrou no quarto de Scott, achando-o também vazio. Nem traço ou cheiro de Scott em lugar nenhum. Mas ele estivera no quarto. Logan podia distinguir a fragrância definida de Scott misturada com a doce essência de pêssego de seu gel de banho favorito.

O uniforme negro estava jogado em cima da cama e o visor na mesa de trabalho. Era um comportamento tão "anti-Scott". Ele usualmente era excessivamente organizado.

- Porra, Cyke. Onde diabos você está? - Logan rosnou. Sua ereção estava começando a ficar dolorosa, e ele realmente precisava fazer algo sobre isso, de preferência agora mesmo.

Ele jogou o uniforme no chão, sentou na cama e considerou suas opções: Esperar Cyke aparecer, pregá-lo na parede no momento em que ele entrar e entrar nele rudemente e com força...Ou então tomar as coisas em suas próprias mãos. Ele não queria tomar as coisas em suas próprias mãos, não tendo aquele belo, quente e disposto corpo jovem para tomar.

- Oh Merda!

Ele se levantou e saiu do quarto, determinado a achar seu teimoso amante.

Finalmente ele caçou a essência de Scott até a pequena cozinha privada que os professores usavam quando não queriam usar a cozinha da escola ou o refeitório. Que diacho estava Cyke fazendo picando vegetais no meio da noite? O mais quietamente possível, como um leopardo prestes a pular em sua presa, Logan avançou e pôs sua mão direita na traseira dos jeans de Scott e sua outra mão em torno da elegante cintura.

- Que diabos você está fazendo aqui, xará? - ele tentou puxar seu amante mais para perto para beijá-lo, mas Scott resistiu e se afastou do abraço.

- Eu estou cozinhando!

- Cozinhando! - Logan estourou. - Slim, estamos no meio da noite, por que diabos você está cozinhando?

Logan estava começando a ficar aborrecido agora, especialmente porque Scott não tinha parado de picar a pimenta vermelha na tábua de madeira.

- Eu gosto de cozinhar, isso me ajuda a relaxar!

- Eu conheço uma maneira melhor de relaxar. - Logan sussurrou no ouvido de Scott, chegando perto dele novamente, e empurrou sua substancial ereção contra o provocante traseiro dele. Algumas vezes Cyke podia realmente frustrá-lo.

- Se é sexo que você quer, eu receio ter que desapontá-lo, porque eu não estou no humor. - Scott empurrou Logan novamente e foi até a geladeira começando tirar mais vegetais.

- Que diacho você tem, Cyke? - rosnou Logan. As coisas ali não estavam indo pelo caminho que ele queria. Algo estava obviamente aborrecendo Scott, ele não podia ser tão fanático por cozinhar em plena madrugada.

- Nada! Já disse, eu gosto de cozinhar.

- Okay, okay você gosta de cozinhar. Mas no meio da noite, Scott? Ninguém gosta de cozinhar no meio da noite. O que que há? - Logan caminhou até a geladeira, pegou uma cerveja e sentou na beirada da pia. - Vamos lá, Slim. Fale comigo! Por que nós estamos nessa cozinha nefasta, você picando vegetais, eu com essa dolorosa ereção, ao invés de estarmos juntos na cama?

Scott parou de picar e encarou Logan.

- É só isso o que eu sou pra você, Logan? Alguém pra ir pra sua cama, alguém pra transar, quando você estiver a fim?

Se Scott tivesse explodido isso não teria preocupado Logan tanto quanto aquele tom triste com que ele estava falando.

- Claro que não! - Logan replicou. - Vamos lá, cara, eu admito, eu gosto muito de sexo, isso é ótimo, você é ótimo. Mas isso não significa que eu penso que você é algum pedaço de carne qualquer, ou seja lá o que for que esteja pensando. Que tipo de cara você acha que eu sou? Eu me importo com você, Slim.

- O que eu quero dizer não implica que você me ache um pedaço de carne. Mas...Eu sinto muito, Logan. Eu acho que não posso mais fazer isso. Eu preciso de mais do que apenas sexo. Eu...Eu acho que estou apaixonado por você, e eu preciso saber que pode existir mais entre nós do que apenas luxúria e desejo. Eu sinto muito.

Qualquer coisa que Logan tivesse esperado, definitivamente não era isso. Scott parecia nervoso e mesmo um pouco assustado; ele voltou a picar, mas as fatias de cenoura apenas iam ficando menores e menores.

- Ei, cuidado com isso, você vai se cortar. - Ele tirou a faca das mãos tremulas de Scott e a deixou cair dentro da pia.

Scott apenas ficou olhando para ele, e mesmo sabendo ser impossível ler sua expressão por trás das lentes de rubi, Logan sentiu-se desconfortável sob aquele olhar. Ele realmente não sabia o que dizer, ou o que sentir. Aquilo era muito repentino para ele. Ele realmente não tinha pensado muito "nessa coisa" entre eles.

Eles haviam se tornado amantes a pouco mais de um mês atrás. Talvez amantes não fosse a palavra exata, parceiros de transa provavelmente estaria mais perto da verdade, mas Logan não se importava realmente com a palavra, e Scott parecia bem. Contudo o sexo fora o condutor e a única razão para ambos.

Scott tinha ficado tão horrivelmente frustrado pelo fato de sua garota tê-lo deixado por outra garota e, pobre Cyke, ele estava desesperado por alivio. Jean ter escolhido Ororo tinha frustrado Logan também.

Com as duas mulheres fazendo companhia uma a outra Logan tinha, desconfortavelmente a principio, despendido mais tempo com Cyke, e ele logo achou mais coisas no destemido líder do que antes lhe dava crédito e atualmente veio a gostar dele.

O sexo fora uma surpresa, mas uma surpresa muito boa. Quem iria imaginar que o Sr. Repressão e Macho podia ser bissexual?

Cyke era desejável o suficiente, com aquelas longas pernas, aquela bundinha apertada e empinada, um rosto lindo de morrer e uma boca que era feita para beijar. Nenhum problema aí. Além disso o guri era ótimo na cama, absolutamente nenhuma restrição. Já fazia muito tempo desde que Logan tivera um amante tão sensual como Scott.

Mas agora Scott queria mais, queria algo que Logan não fora capaz de dar a ninguém até onde ia sua falha memória.

- Olhe, Scott. Eu, eu me importo com você, e nós tivemos alguns momentos maravilhosos. Mas o que você está pedindo aqui...eu...eu não acho que possa dar isso a você.

Scott suspirou e acenou que sim com a cabeça.

- Eu estava temendo que essa seria sua resposta. - Isso foi dito quase casualmente, mas ele não pode ocultar completamente o desapontamento e doeu em Logan ver aquela esperada dor se espalhando por todo o corpo de Scott. O guri tinha sido ferido e frustrado tantas vezes em sua curta vida que ele parecia tomar isso por uma garantida, inevitável parte da vida. Logan sabia com certeza como era isso.

- Então o que acontece agora? - ele perguntou.

Scott só deu de ombros

- Eu imagino que nós vamos voltar a ser apenas amigos.

Agora sim isso ia ser difícil, eles nunca realmente tinham sido só amigos.

- Ou colegas, ou membros de equipe. Eu apenas não posso fazer sexo com você nunca mais, Logan. Eu sinto muito mais por você do que só desejo.

- Eu me importo com você também, Slim.

- O suficiente para me prometer que há um futuro nisso? Para ficar comigo e não apenas saltar fora um dia quando o vento mudar e o sol vir e a estrada chamar você? O bastante para me prometer que um dia você poderá me amar?

Logan sentiu-se gelar; a ereção escaldante completamente diminuída. Ele se importava com Scott, e realmente não queria acabar com a diversão que eles tinham, mas ele não podia fazer uma promessa, principalmente que ele duvidava ser capaz de manter. Isso podia parecer uma honra estranha a outros olhos, mas isso era ele, e sua honra mandava que ele nunca quebrasse promessas por isso ele não fazia promessas tão facilmente.

- Eu sinto muito, Scott. Eu não posso!

Scott assentiu; ele pegou a faca abandonada.

- Obrigado por ter sido honesto, Logan. - ele disse e começou a picar o resto das cenouras.

Logan o observou por um minuto, e então silenciosamente deixou a cozinha.

O céu estava cinza e ameaçador, Logan podia sentir o cheiro da chuva nas nuvens carregadas. Não faltava muito agora antes das primeiras gotas caírem. "Apenas a minha sorte!" Logan murmurou. Ele deu uma olhada nos diferentes veículos na garagem. Ele hesitou, apenas por um segundo e então caminhou até a moto de Cyke. Diabos, o guri o estava fazendo fugir novamente, então ele podia muito bem providenciar o meio de transporte. Além do mais ele gostava da moto e isso lhe daria algo para lembrar Scott. Ele ajeitou sua mochila na moto, saltou e deu a partida.

Ele estava sendo um covarde. Todos achavam que ele era um cara macho e bravo, mas sempre que as coisas ficavam um pouco mais complicadas em sua vida ele fugia. Fora isso que ele fizera pelos últimos dezesseis anos, buscando e fugindo. Nada bravo sobre isso. Ele sempre teve a esperança de que quando ele encontrasse o que estava procurando ele pudesse ser capaz de parar de fugir e começar a viver de novo, mas então...

Ele alcançou o topo da colina onde a estrada terminava e de onde ele podia ver a mansão estendida a algumas milhas abaixo. Ele parou a moto e ficou olhando lá para baixo.

Você já notou que eu parti, Scott? Você vai ficar louco da vida comigo por eu estar sendo um covarde, por fugir? Mas eu não posso voltar a ser mais seu amigo, Scott. Eu quero você demais pra isso, você é simplesmente tão lindo, porra, e agora que eu tive você na minha cama, eu vou ficar louco se não puder tocar você novamente.

Não podia continuar, não podia voltar.

Maldito seja você, Scott Summers!!

De alguma forma o guri tinha dado um jeito de entrar sob sua pele, como uma marca que ele não podia se livrar. Uma marca de que ele realmente não queria se livrar. Ele fechou seus olhos e recordou a primeira vez em que ele beijara Scott. Seu primeiro gosto de frescor que fora Scott. Como aqueles lábios macios se abriram e a língua aveludada tinha seduzido a sua própria numa dança. Maldito Scott.

Ele relembrou a noite em que ele acordara com Scott tremendo em seus braços, egresso de um pesadelo, ele abraçara o guri e o ninara até o sonho acabar. Essa fora a primeira vez que ele percebera que realmente se importava com Scott. Mais do que ele se sentia confortável a admitir.

As primeiras gotas de chuva atingiram o chão, o mundo virou e a noite caiu, mas Logan não percebeu. Ele apenas estava ali sentado, olhando as luzes da mansão.

Scott sentia-se vazio, vazio e terrivelmente sozinho. Ele estava de pé diante da janela de seu quarto, olhando a chuva cair. O céu estava triste exatamente como ele.

O dia inteiro duvidas rondaram sua mente, por que em nome de Deus tinha dado um ultimato a Logan?

Ele sabia pra começar que Logan não era de relacionamentos, de começo ele não queria um relacionamento, ele queria nada mais do que o conforto e o prazer do sexo. E o sexo com Logan era particularmente bom. Mais que bom, era selvagem e cheio de paixão.

Scott estava tão acostumado a estar em controle total, cada momento de sua vida assegurando que ninguém ou nada seria ferido por ele acidentalmente abrir seus olhos, quando ele não podia.

Ele não tinha que ficar no controle com Logan. Na verdade, ele não tinha chance de estar no controle com Logan, e isso não o importava nem um pouco. A paixão de Logan era como uma correnteza, forte, vibrante e perigosa, e a única coisa que você podia fazer era deixá-la carregar você. Sem controle nenhum e isso era maravilhosamente libertador.

Ele estava sentindo falta disso, muita falta. Mas era assim.

Ele não sabia o exato momento em que ele se apaixonara por Logan. Talvez fora aquela manhã em que ele acordara nos braços de Logan e pela primeira vez em meses ele se sentira seguro e feliz. Ou talvez tenha sido aquela tarde quando Logan parecera tão preocupado após ele estúpida mas acidentalmente ferir Scott durante um treino na Sala de Perigo. Ou talvez ele se apaixonara um pouco mais profundamente a cada vez que Logan o tinha tocado. Não importava realmente exatamente quando, tinha acontecido e era impossível voltar atrás no tempo agora e simplesmente se divertir.

Ele precisava ser capaz de acordar nos braços de Logan toda manhã e sentir-se seguro, salvo e amado. Ele precisava que Logan o amasse em retorno, saber que o outro homem estaria ali para ele e não apenas para sexo, e ele queria dar essas mesmas coisas a Logan também.

Se ele não pudesse ter isso, ele não poderia fazer sexo mais, mesmo isso custando a ele Logan e sua amizade. Um preço que parecia que ele teria que pagar.

Logan o tinha evitado o dia todo, e ele não tinha aparecido para o jantar. Scott temia que Logan fugisse novamente, ele iria sentir muito a falta dele, sinceramente. Deus sabe porque ele tinha se apaixonado por aquele homem!

Se apaixonar apenas faz você se machucar.

Ele suspirou e voltou para dentro do quarto, preparando-se para dormir, e seria uma longa noite. Subindo em sua grande e solitária cama, ele rezou que o sono viesse logo e o fizesse esquecer por um tempo.

Alguém estava batendo na porta. Persistentemente! Isso tomou algum tempo antes que o som penetrasse o sono de Scott, mas finalmente o fez. Ele ligou o abajur e olhou para o despertador. Vinte minutos passados da meia-noite. As batidas estavam ficando mais fortes!

- Ok, segure seus cavalos, estou indo.

Ele esperava que não fosse nenhum dos garotos com algum tipo de problema, porque ele realmente não estava no humor para bancar o professor gentil e compreensivo naquele momento.

Ele abriu a porta, um pouco mais rudemente que o necessário, mas seu "O que há" morreu em sua garganta quando viu o homem ali parado.

- Logan?

- Oi, xará. - Logan sorriu - Posso entrar? - Sem esperar por uma resposta Logan passou para o quarto.

Perplexo Scott ficou parado por um momento, antes de perceber o que estava acontecendo. Aquele bastardo impertinente, quem ele achava que era? Ele fechou a porta e se virou para Logan, pronto para xingá-lo, mas as palavras nunca deixaram seus lábios quando ele viu a mochila que Logan deixou cair no chão.

A verdade o atingiu duramente.

- Você está partindo? - Scott não pode manter o desapontamento longe da voz. Ele adivinhara isso o dia todo, mas ver a mochila fazia isso terrivelmente real.

- Eu estava, mas não pude. - Logan disse enquanto tirava a jaqueta molhada, jogando-a no chão em cima da mochila.

- Vo vo você não pôde? - Gaguejou Scott. Como isso podia estar acontecendo tão de repente? Estava tendo uma batalha contra a razão e racionalidade naquele momento que era impossível ganhar. Levemente tonto ele apenas continuou olhando para a mochila e a jaqueta e a poça que estava se formando no chão de madeira de seu quarto.

- Eu não pude. Eu tentei mas não pude.

Uma mão molhada e fria acariciou seu rosto, segurou seu queixo e o forçou a erguer o rosto. Quando Logan se aproximara tanto? Seu cabelo molhado estava pingando na face e isso o fazia parecer ainda mais feroz que o usual, um animal molhado pego na tempestade, belo e totalmente desejável. Um arrepio correu pela espinha de Scott quando um polegar afagou seus lábios, forçando-os a se abrirem.

- Eu não sei o que você fez comigo, ou como você fez, mas você deve ter me enfeitiçado. Eu apenas tomei algumas milhas longe da mansão, quando simplesmente parei. Sentei lá por horas na maldita chuva em cima da sua moto e a única coisa em que eu podia pensar era você. O quanto eu ia sentir sua falta. Sentir falta da sua suave e carinhosa voz, a vulnerabilidade que você tenta esconder por trás de uma máscara de rigidez e controle, seu péssimo senso de humor, sua teimosia.

O outro braço de Logan deslizou ao redor da cintura de Scott e puxou-o para perto. Jeans molhados e frios pressionaram-se contra a calça de seu sedoso pijama. O polegar invadiu sua boca facilmente provocando sua língua.

- O quanto eu sentiria falta dos seus lábios sedosos contra mim, a maneira como seu corpo dócil se move sob o meu, a maneira como você grita meu nome quando está prestes a gozar, a maneira que você se aconchega em meus braços antes de cair no sono.

O corpo de Scott todo estava tremulo agora e ele estava grato pelo braço forte que o segurava. Ele gemeu quando o polegar deixou sua boca e começou a traçar seu maxilar.

- Eu sentiria falta da maneira que você geme de desejo.

Os olhos de Scott fecharam-se assim que Logan se inclinou e gentilmente pressionou seus lábios molhados e frios nos dele. Era um terno mas demorado beijo, nada como seus usuais beijos ávidos, eles falavam de amor e carinho e por isso tinham um sabor muito mais doce.

- Você vai ficar? - Scott murmurou quando finalmente pode falar novamente. Ele ainda precisava ouvir as palavras, precisava ter certeza.

Logan assentiu; ambos os braços estavam ao redor de Scott agora descansando em seu traseiro, puxando-o mais perto.

- Parece que eu terei que ficar, não consigo fugir de você, Scott. Eu preciso de você.

A honestidade na voz de Logan era quase dolorosa de ouvir, e isso podia não ser realmente um compromisso mas Scott sabia que era o melhor que Logan podia dar a ele nesse momento e isso tinha que ser suficiente, porque Scott não queria perdê-lo.

Scott enlaçou o pescoço de seu amante e o beijo que iniciaram foi cheio de paixão e desejo. Línguas quentes deslizando juntas, o começo de um antigo ritual.

- Você está molhado e frio. - Scott murmurou, tentando afastar o cabelo molhado do rosto de Logan.

- Sim, é o que acontece quando você fica sentado horas na chuva. - Logan riu ao se afastar do abraço de Scott e começou a despir suas roupas molhadas. Scott mal conseguiu esperar até Logan estar nu diante dele, suas mãos correndo por sobre o peito forte e bem definido.

- Continua frio! - ele sussurrou sobre a pele úmida ao redor dos mamilos de Logan, antes de tomar um em sua boca e sugá-lo.

Um gemido baixo escapou dos lábios de Logan e com um forte movimento ele ergueu Scott em seus braços e o levou para cama. O feroz olhar e postura do homem eram quase assustadores, mas Scott sabia que nada havia para temer dele. Deitado de costas contra os lençóis ele afastou as pernas convidativamente. Ele quase esperou que Logan pulasse na cama como um felino caçador sobre a presa, mas os movimentos de Logan foram lentos e deliberados ao engatinhar por cima da cama e ajoelhar-se entre as pernas de Scott. Um grande sorriso malicioso se espalhou em sua face ao liberar as garras e rasgar em pedaços o pijama de Scott.

- Era novo!! - protestou Scott.

- Estava no caminho. - Logan murmurou ao deitar-se sobre Scott, e silenciar qualquer protesto remanescente penetrando a língua na boca de Scott para devorá-lo com um beijo, que pareceu durar para sempre e deixar seu amante zonzo e sem fôlego quando finalmente terminou. Logan não parecia estar com nenhum problema para respirar e sua boca quente estava criando um caminho de beijos molhados e gentis mordidas enquanto descia.

Ele fechou os dedos na base da ereção de Scott, lentamente lambendo a cabeça como se ela fosse um cone de sorvete.

- Logan... - ofegou Scott - Por favor, não. - Ele segurou o rosto de Logan, roçando seus dedos pela barba por fazer. Aquela boca incrivelmente quente e perfeita deixou sua ereção. Seus dedos seguraram o queixo obstinado. - Juntos! Eu quero gozar com você dentro de mim.

Um baixo e quase animalesco rugido escapou de algum lugar profundo da garganta de Logan e seus lábios quentes fecharam-se sobre Scott para um curto, rude e exigente beijo. Línguas se encontrando, dançando, se mesclando.

- Lubrificante?

- A seco. - Scott moveu a mão vagamente na direção do criado-mudo, mas Logan foi rápido. Ele agarrou o pequeno tubo, espalhou um pouco na mão e dedos, e habilmente cobriu seu sexo. Sentou entre as pernas de Scott novamente, e com seus dedos ainda escorregadios começou a preparar seu amante. Primeiro um dedo, que deslizou facilmente, imediatamente seguido por um segundo. Acariciando, abrindo, procurando por aquele lugar secreto que podia lançar arrepios de imenso prazer através do elegante corpo de seu amante.

Quando um ofego alto escapou dos lábios rubros de Scott e ele arqueou as costas, Logan soube que tinha achado.

- Logan, agora, preciso de você agora.

Logan retirou os dedos, e posicionou-se com as pernas de Scott descansando em seus ombros e seu pau na entrada do corpo quente e faminto de seu amante. Suas mãos fortes seguraram os quadris de Scott, enquanto ele penetrava todo em um único e suave empurrão.

- Oh, Deus! Oh Deus!! Mais! Me fode, Logan! Me fode!

De maneira tantalizantemente lenta Logan o retirou até que apenas a cabeça de seu pau duro continuasse dentro do ardente e apertado canal. Então avançou fortemente de novo, e parou. Soltou os quadris de Scott e curvou-se para frente, deixando as pontas dos dedos vagar até os óculos dele.

- Feche os olhos.

- Logan, não. - a mão de Scott ergueu-se para parar Logan e seu corpo inteiro ficou tenso.

- Shhh, feche os olhos, Scott. Confie em mim para confiar em você.

Mãos gentis removeram os óculos e Scott fechou os olhos com força. Beijos suaves e ternos mapearam a pele que sempre se ocultava do mundo. Da orelha esquerda por sobre a têmpora esquerda, vagarosamente sobre os cílios, gentilmente mordiscando o nariz e terminando com a orelha direita.

- Você realmente é lindo.

- Logan, por favor! - Scott gemeu, a voz rouca de desejo.

- Tão absolutamente e fodidamente lindo! - Logan rugiu ao começar a lentamente deslizar para fora de novo, esforçando-se para manter sua necessidade de estocar forte sobre controle. Aquilo tinha que ser lento e maravilhoso, não apenas fazer sexo mas fazer amor.

Ele estocou com força novamente. Scott estava choramingando agora, seus longos dedos apertando as cobertas.

- Lindo e gostoso!

Lentamente tirou, então veio outra estocada forte.

- E tão quente e apertado...

Uma nova, lenta e torturante retração seguida de uma nova estocada, metendo-o impossivelmente dentro de seu amante.

- E você é meu.

Logan tinha achado o fim de seu controle e começou a estocar forte e rápido, ele fechou a mão ao redor do pau de Scott. O gozo dos dois se elevou, e alguns segundos depois o sêmen de Scott espirrou sobre seus dedos, enquanto seu corpo convulsionava sob o dele, o suficiente para guiar Logan após seu amante num abismo de prazer.

Scott adormecera. Logan podia ouvir o suave ressonar. Ele nunca tinha imaginado que um som tão simples e natural pudesse ser tão maravilhoso. Ele sentiu como se pudesse ouvir isso por horas sem se cansar. Scott gemeu suavemente e escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço de Logan. Deus, o guri era realmente carinhoso.

Uma pequena parte de Logan continuava vacilante com o fato de ter voltado, assustada que de alguma forma ele pudesse bagunçar isso, e os dois acabarem seriamente feridos. Assustado por ter feito uma promessa que talvez nunca fosse capaz de manter, mas a idéia de viver sem Scott era insuportável. Isso o assustava como o diabo mas Logan tinha que admitir, mesmo que só para si mesmo, que amava Scott. Olhando para a face contente de seu amante, enquanto dormia em seus braços, ele esperava um dia ser capaz de dizer aquelas palavras para Scott.

Fim


End file.
